Only Through Love
by fallen mask
Summary: What if Christine had different reason for ripping off Erik's mask during Don Juan? Could her reason be enough to change the events that follow? Please read!
1. The Reason Behind It All

Only Through Love 

Part 1

"Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me, from my solitude. Say you want me with you here, beside you," He paused for a moment to turn her around in his arms.

"Anywhere you go, let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of……" He wasn't able to say the last word before Christine wisped away his mask. He looked at her in complete shock. Quickly, he cut the thick cord that connected to the grand chandelier, and grabbed Christine, disappearing into a trap door in the floor.

She didn't know what to say to him, only that she knew without a doubt she loved him. He violently drug her down to his lair.

"Why, you ask was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!" As they rowed across the inky water, it gave Christine a chance to think. Once there, Erik grabbed her and pulled her out of the boat. He led her over to the alcove where the manikin of herself was.

"Hounded out by everyone, met with hatred everywhere, no kind word from anyone, no compassion anywhere," He stopped to catch his breath then continued.

"Christine, why?" She stumbled over her words as she tried to speak. Finally able to form words she spoke.

"Erik, please don't be mad at me, I did it for a reason."

"And pray tell, what that might be." He sneered, turning abruptly from her.

"Did you not see the Gendarmes aiming to kill you? I had to do something to distract everyone." As she spoke, tears were streaming down her alabaster face.

"And exposing me to the entire theatre was your idea of a distraction?" At his spiteful words, Christine collapsed in a sobbing heap before him. "I was only trying to keep you from being killed. ….. I did it because,….because I love you!" Her sobs where now wracking her small form, as Erik kneeled before her. Gently, he brought his hand under her chin, and tilted it up so she was looking at him.

"I never in all my years, dreamed you would say those words to me and mean them. Oh my sweet angel." Carefully, he brought her to her feet before him and lovingly wiped away her tears.

"I love you Erik, I think I always have, but just now figured it out." She reached out and caressed his marred cheek with love and compassion in her eyes. Without warning, Erik placed his lips upon hers, eager to kiss her for the first time. Christine willingly responded, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, only to have Erik pull back moments after.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" He gently placed a finger on her lips to silence her. The sound of splashing water could be heard in the distance.

"I think we have a guest." With that being said, Raoul appeared at the iron grate that separated him from Christine.

"Raoul! Why must you constantly follow me? Did it ever occur to you that I want to be here." He stood at the grate dumbfounded and utterly confused.

"Why? How can you love that monster?"

"He's not a monster Raoul! You just see him the way everyone else does. I see him as a man who needs love and compassion." Raoul desperately reached through the grate, pleading for her to come to her senses.

"I once thought I loved you, but I have come to think otherwise. I love Erik, and nothing you can say or do will change that!" He hung his head in defeat, knowing she was right. Erik walked over to the lever and pulled it, causing the grate to rise. Raoul stumbled in, and before Erik could react, he had his pistol pointed directly for Erik's heart.

"Raoul no!"

"Stay out of this Christine!" He cocked his pistol and was about to fire when Erik dropped something into the water, causing a thick fog to erupt.

Raoul fired blindly, hoping to hit his target. He knew he hit someone because loud groan erupted from the fog. Erik felt as though he had been pierced through the heart with a sharp blade. He fell to his knees, getting weaker by the minute.


	2. A Chance At Life

Only Through Love

Part 2

"Erik!" Christine ran to him and helped him up.

"Christine, we must hurry before the fog wears away." He led her to his bedchamber, and stood before a large mirror. He began to finger the mirror as it clicked open.

"Erik, where are we-….." He silenced her with his finger upon her lips. Erik led Christine into the darkened room before them. Once inside, he carefully closed the mirror. Just as he did so, the mob could be heard coming ashore, followed by the rants and crashing of breakables. They sat in the far corner of the room, in each other's arms. Christine could feel him tense up as the chaos outside went on. Suddenly a loud roar came from Erik's prized organ. Tears began to fall as he held her close to him.

"Take what you want. There's no one here, lets go." One of the men said. As the final sounds of footsteps faded away, Erik let out a relieved sigh, then winced as his shoulder throbbed in pain. Both cautious as whether or not to leave, they waited a while longer before emerging from the secret room.

Upon seeing the destruction that was his home, Erik collapsed, tears of anguish pouring from his soul. Slowly, Christine knelt before him and cradled him in her arms. They sat in silence for what seemed like eternity, until he spoke.

"We must leave, for I fear they will be back soon." He went to retrieve his mask, but it was nowhere to be found. After his frantic searching, he settled for his black one instead, noting to make a new one.

Christine was patiently waiting for him on the chaise lounge when he appeared.

"Are you ready mon amour?" Erik took one last sweeping glance over his lair before responding.

"Yes, I think getting away from this hell would do me some good." She smiled at him took his hand as he led her down the dark corridors. Soon, they arrived at the charred stables, or what was left of it. Erik clicked his tongue, which was followed by the neigh of a horse. A beautiful black Arabian stallion came into view. Erik saddled the horse and strapped down the luggage. He gracefully mounted Cesar with cat-like agility. Without a thought, he effortlessly pulled Christine up to sit in front of him. She immediately settled into his warm embrace as they rode off into the night. He stopped at an inn on the outskirts of Paris for the rest of the night. Christine was sound asleep in his arms as he carried her inside.

The desk clerk immediately took notice of Erik's mask.

"May we please have a room for the night? My wife and I are very tired." The clerk looked from Erik to the woman in his arms, then motioned for them to follow.

"Yes, right this way." He hurriedly led them to a vacant room on the top floor. Once inside, he placed Christine on the bed and lay down next to her. Even in her sleep she cuddled up next to him. Erik lovingly wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.


	3. Passion Behind Closed Doors

Only Through Love

Part 3

During the night, Christine would constantly mumble Erik's name as she slept. In return, Erik would pull her closer to him, for he could not sleep knowing all of Paris was looking for him.

Morning came all to soon. The sun shone through the sheer curtains, landing on Christine's sleeping form. Gently Erik shook her awake. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled at him through her drowsiness. Erik lovingly kissed her as she became aware of her surroundings.

"Where are we?" He silenced her with another kiss before he spoke.

"We are at the Travelers Inn, it's just outside of Paris." She sat up and winced at the pain below her ribs. Christine realized she had slept in her corset and costume from Don Juan.

"I'm sorry for your discomfort, but I didn't think it was appropriate for me to remove your dressings." He said with concern. Her cheeks began to feel warm at the thought of Erik undressing her. Erik only chuckled at her frame of mind.

"Must you design these costumes with a built in corset? If you had to wear one of these you wouldn't be laughing." At this Erik was looking at her with glee in his eyes, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Now I think it entirely appropriate to remove this contraption." Slowly turning her around, he unlaced it and it fell to the ground. Christine let out an exasperated breath, finally being able to breathe normally. Erik studied the bruises under her breasts and chastened himself for being so stupid. She hurriedly changed into another dress, ignoring the corset completely.

"I'm afraid we must leave soon to ensure our safety." They finished packing what little they brought and headed downstairs. Once the room key was returned, they hailed a hansom and headed for England.

After six hours, they where finally out of France. Christine snuggled up next to Erik and fell asleep. It was a while later when the carriage came to a stop. Erik opened the door and stepped out. He gracefully helped Christine to her feet. They had arrived at a train station in England.

"Erik, where are we going?"

"Scotland, no one will know who we are." He smiled at her for reassurance. She smiled back at him as they boarded the train that would start their new lives. Their room was small, with a large bed that took up the majority of the floor space, an armior, and a bear claw tub. Immedenently she went to lay on the bed to clench her exhaustion. Lying only in her chemise, Christine begged Erik to come to bed. Hesantly, he agreed and shed his clothes, save his trousers and crawled into bed. They layed there for what seemed forever. She was laying across his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I love you Erik." She nuzzled his chest in an attempt to get comfortable. He gently caressed her jaw and face. Christine slowly raised her head to look at him. They were close enough that his breath was hot on her cheeks. Erik captured her lips, begging for entrance to explore her mouth. She quickly obliged and his tongue slid into her mouth. They twisted and turned until he was on top of her. She gasped as his lips found her rosy peaks through her thin chemise. Christine sat up as Erik removed it with haste. Erik took up the void between them and crushed his body to hers, as his lips began their own exploration. His lips found her hard peaks and he suckled them while his tongue danced around her nipple. On her back, completely bare, she began to fidget with the fastenings of his trousers.

Once they where undone, Christine's hands found his taut buttocks. Slowly she slid them over his slender hips, and down his strong legs were they pooled at his ankles. Using all her strength, she flipped him onto his back and straddled his hips, just above his engorged erection. Leaning over, Christine began to kiss every bare inch of him, her tongue settling over his dark nipple. Erik was shocked by her boldness, but enjoyed it all the more. His angel was no longer the naïve little chorus girl but a woman who knew what she wanted. All his dreams had come true. Her delicate hands wrapped around his length and he let out a gruttal moan. Erik could stand it no longer, he rolled her onto her back and looked into her chocholate brown eyes. He loomed over her body, carefully placing his now painfully hard erection against her opening.

"I love you." She said as he lovingly played with her crisp curls. Being as careful as he could, he slid into her; her warm, wet canal sheathing him, pulling him deeper inside.

Christine tensed up as Erik thrust into her once maiden body, crying out in pain. He looked into her eyes, they were still glazed over with desire. In all his years he had read in books that a woman's first time would be painful. Erik stopped moving and she looked at him strangely.

"I'm hurting you, aren't I?" He started to pull out but Christine stopped him.

"Erik you are not hurting me, actually far from it. It's just my first time." With Erik still inside her, Christine leaned up and kissed him, urging him to continue. His body began to relax as she kissed him. Picking up the pace, once more, their bodies glistened with sweat. He drove himself deeper, grasping her hips and pulling her to him. In response, Christine moaned, which sounded more like a growl. His release was near and they both knew it. Both gasping for breath as his final thrust came. Never had they felt anything like this before. His body shuddered as he came. A warm liquid came flooding into her welcoming body, followed by Erik collapsing next to her. He slowly pulled out of her and rolled over on his side. Christine followed, curling up in his arms and fell asleep.


	4. Surprising Guest

Only Through Love

Part 4

Erik was the first to wake the next morning. Careful not to wake Christine, he got up and pulled on his trousers. Christine rolled over, hoping Erik would wrap his arms around her. When she felt nothing, she sat up and looked around. He was nowhere to be found. She hurriedly got dressed and exited their room. As she was walking past the other compartments, Erik silently came up behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder as she spun around.

"Oh….Erik, you scared me." She said out of breath.

"Where did you go?" He looked at her for a moment then said,

"I needed some air, that's all." She sighed with relief as he led her back to the room. When they arrived, breakfast was already awaiting them. After breakfast, Christine packed up their belongings and put them on the cart. When she was through, she climbed into bed with Erik and snuggled up to him.

"Erik."

"Hmmm?" she leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you to mon amour."

As the train came to a stop, passengers were bustling about in the halls. Erik and Christine were still asleep when the train came to a stop. Erik woke abruptly when his head collided with the headboard.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his head and got up, hearing people outside the door.

"Christine wake up love, we're here." She didn't wake. Erik gently shook her shoulders.

"Christine please wake up." Her eyes fluttered open to see Erik looking at her.

"Erik what's going on?" He sat down next to her on the bed. "The train has stopped in Scotland love." Christine lept up.

"Erik would you help me with my corset?" As she put it on, Erik laced it up and helped her with the dress. She sat down to lace up her boots when a sharp pain shot through her. Erik looked at her concerned as to what was wrong.

"Just a little sore from last night. It'll pass."

"May I assist you in any way?" She smiled weakly at him and handed him the luggage. "Yes, you can carry this." She handed Erik the bags and they headed out the door.

"Let's go or we'll miss our stop." They exited the room and headed for the main door when a little ran up and hid behind Erik's legs.

"Please help me monsieur, please." He looked at Christine in confusion before answering the little girl.

"What seems to be the problem little one?" She began to cry profusely against his trouser leg when two men came up to them, a sickening look on their faces. The larger man spoke first.

"If you would be so kind as to give us back the girl, we will be on our way." At this the girl clung tighter to Erik's leg.

"Please don't let them hurt me again, please." She whispered to Erik. For the first time he looked down at the child hidden behind his legs. Her face was dirty and bruised and her clothes were grimy and tattered. He knew what they did to her and he grimaced at the thought.

"I will do no such thing, for you see I can easily report the two of you for taking her innocence by force." The two men gawked at his response. "You little whore! I should have killed you when I had the chance. At least you where goo-….." He didn't finish because Erik's enraged fist hit him square in the jaw.

"How DARE you violate a child! She has done nothing wrong. If I ever see you near her again you won't live to see the next day!" Both men took a step backwards and retreated to their compartment.

"Last call for Scotland." Erik picked up the small child and exited the train. Once it pulled away, he brought the girl to face him.

"What is your name little one?" She hesitated for a moment then spoke.

"Aurora." Erik smiled.

"Such a beautiful name. Now, lets get settled for the night shall we." He hailed a carriage and headed off to another inn.


End file.
